Fallen Water
by Fallen Puppetier
Summary: Zabemaru Momochi- the lethal killing Machine. Rated M for gore.
1. Solemn Water

**Solemn water**

A barren wasteland filled with dead bodies of thousands there stands a single man with a massive blade on his back, lathering the blood on his hands smiling.

One guy gets up and tries to back away

''stay away from me u monster'' at that final word

''monster? ... Me?'' he walks over crushing the skulls of his victims with crackling force every step scared the ninja more , as he stands over his final victim and slashes him

''i see only one monster here... that's you '' walks off placing his akatsuki cloak and hat on.

Walks through the forest the birds chirping in his ear thinking to himself, suddenly turns hearing a sound in the bush and sees a ninja coming at him he slashes him in half as the blood spurts on his face, he wipes it away and looks at the corpse headband

''.... leaf village interesting'' continues walking and stops at the edge of a cliff and looks at konaha

''wonder if sakura or even naruto remembers an old enemy ... zabemaru momochi'' he uses his sword to slide down the cliff edge and land on his feet again. Breathes in deeply and out, smiles and continues walking

''hmmmm guards interesting'' walks towards them his hat shrouding his face in total darkness, one guard sees ''hay what u doing here'' zabemaru replies with ''I'm here to tell you that I've come to meet a freind of mine'' the guard gets testy and answers back ''SO UR NOT GETTING IN'' zabemaru gets annoyed but doesn't show it , finally realising there on way out of this he draws his sword and ferociously without warning slashes him in half, the other guard got scared and ran off.

''talk about loyal with a capital L'' Zabe smirks as he turns only to see a female in a fighting position but Zabe just stared at her pink hair ''hmmm sakura haruno its been so long''

The girl just stares in the same position finally replying with '' how do u know me'' Zabe smiles bringing his hands up making hand sighs ''water style great water dragon'' water begins to spin around zabemaru and a massive water dragon appears and goes at sakura, but she gracefully dodges with a cartwheel and the water dragon crashes into a tree.

Zabe smiles and claps ''you dodge better than last time and your skills have improved'' sakura growls at him ''WHAT U TALKING ABOUT WHO ARE U TELL ME NOW!!!'' Zabe smiles again almost laughing ''you actually don't remember me even after your sensei killed my uncle''.

Sakura realises and charges at zabemaru, he jumps back as her fist slams the ground causing it to break, zabemaru's face goes a bit shocked ''I knew she had strength but this is ridicules maybe hmmm ok I got an idea he he get ready u pink haired brat your going down'' makes hand sighs again this time twice as many, sakura still in fighting position Zabe then shouts ''NOW DIE'' breathes in and then breathes out ''fire style omega dragon flame'' a massive fire attack come hurdling towards her and incinerates everything in its way Zabe smiles as smoke departs from his mouth

''survive that'' looks out at what was once a great forest entrance now just ashes ''huh WH-what she survived'' he sees that she just barley dodged but is really badly burned on one leg and one arm. Zabe happy face goes into an evil scowl.

''why...Why won't you just die'' she tries to move, as Zabe moves closer walking slowly, sharpening his blade ''oh well now you die'' stands in front of u and is about to finish her till two kunis fly past almost hitting him, he turns looking in different directions.

''whose there show yourself'' someone flies past shouting ''DYNAMIC ENTRY'' and flying kicks him in the jaw sending him back, but uses his sword and sticks it in the ground to slow himself down ''who the hell are u'' a kid stands there in a green jumpsuit , thick eyes brows and bowl cut hairstyle.

''my name is rock lee'' stands in fighting position

''u mean like the vegetable'' stands there confused as hell

Rock lee ferociously says' NO I SAID ROCK LEE ''

Zabe smiles ''oh I get it oh well'' puts hat on and continues walking his way

''wait''

Zabe turns ''yes''

Sakura ask demandingly ''who are you exactly I know you are momochi and if I'm not mistaking your zabemaru correct'' Zabe smiles and laughs ''yes your right see you'' continues walking to the village

Rock lee ''sakura-san u know him''

Sakura replies with '' yes he's part of the momochi clan and is a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist but what is he doing here''

Walks into konaha ''so this is konaha huh interesting place nice guys and lovely girls'' girl blushes and runs away giggling.

Zabe smiles and keeps walking, stops and turns into a ramen store

''some ramen please''

Ramen owner turns

''what u want we go spicy, sweet, sour or our special''

Zabe licks lips ''I'll go for chicken please spicy''

Ramen owner hands him a bowl ''here u go that will be 60 ryo please''

Zabe hands him some of his mission money '' mmm delicious'' begins to eat

Darkus

Name: zabemaru momochi

Age: 17

Bloodline: unknown

Jutsu used so far: water style grand water dragon, fire style grand fire ball not sure is he knows anymore

Jinchuriki (demon host): yes ten-tailed dragon named darkus a very large, strong, fast and powerful dragon with ten tails and three heads each a different emotion sorrow, anger and happiness also each tail is a different element if one tail is cut it will regrow another two. everytime he is in danger of a bad wound he can relese his charkra to regenarate his energy.


	2. Fan of Water

**Fan of water **

sakura is being healed after her encounter with the ruthless zabemaru, sasuke comes running in with another girl right behind him, slams the desk worried ''where is sakura haruno''

Person behind the desk replies ''she's still being healed she got badly burnt during her battle with some swordsman'' sasuke sits down with the girl following him.

Sasuke looks down really worried, the girl finally speaks ''don't worry brother she will be fine'' sasuke looks up, smiling with a tear ''your right rika thanks'', sakura walks out fully healed ''SASUKE-KUN'' runs over and hugs him, but sasuke glares ''who did this to u''

''sasuke... does it matter we won't see him again i promise it was no one'' still hugging sasuke when he finally lifts his arms and hugs back, sasuke replies with ''kakashi sensei wants the old team back together to complete another mission''

''ok'' sakura replies with a smile, rika finally speaks again ''so what's the mission''

Sasuke says to rika ''we have to retrieve a scroll and return to tsunade-sama'' they both nod and runs to kakashi and naruto at the rendezvous point, naruto ties his headband tightly, while kakashi reads his book, he slowly lifts his head and sees sakura, sasuke and rika walking up.

''you're here we can finally here now we can get started'' sasuke replies ''ok lets go '' they walk off and when they leave, Zabe reappears out of the ground.

Zabe says to himself ''you haven't changed none of you...he he should be easy then'' draws sword and enters konaha with the face of a killer, his hands clenching the sword and walks in disappearing in the light morning mist.

Hours later the footsteps of naruto, sakura, sasuke and kakashi along with rika are heard as they all smile, but as they enter konaha rika's face goes white and she screams at the amount of dead anbus, sasuke grabs his kunai ''you think...''

Sakura replies with a glare ''I know it's him''

Zabe stands there lathering the blood in his hands ''I can't wait to kill kakashi'' as he turns he sees them standing there

''oh kakashi... it's been so long''

Kakashi glares as well removing his headband and his sharingan activates ''who might you be''.

Zabe begins to laugh ''you act like u don't know me you killed my uncle zabuza momochi''

Kakashi gets angry ''THAT WASNT ME THAT WAS GATO I DID NOTHING''

Zabe gets angry too ''GRRRR WHEATHER IT WAS YOU OR GATO IM GONNA KILL U SEEING YOU WEAKNED HIM''

Kakashi relaxes ''I don't want to fight u'' Zabe begins to charge

Naruto makes a handsighs ''kaga no bushin'' thousands of clones appear and Zabe begins to slash them but gets more angry that they don't bleed, and keeps slashing

''oh well u know what they say if u can't bleed a rock go after something else'' turns smirking at sasuke, finally charging again but sasuke jumps back and his sharingan activates but Zabe reappears in front and dropkicks him, Zabe lands smirking about to finish him off when rika goes in the way, with her sharingan activated

Zabe gets annoyed ''MOVE... OR ELSE'' but rika punches him sending him flying back into a tree, she smirks in her fighting position ''ow you actually hurt me'', rika replies with a smirk ''it's meant to stupid''.

Zabe gets up ''you're really pissing me off'' makes handsighs, but rika sharingan lets her copy them ''STOP COPYING ME'' rika replies smirking again '' hmmmm....no'', Zabe gets more and more angry but is pinned by naruto's clones and sasuke begins to charge a chidori, but lucky for Zabe he blocks it with his sword.

Zabe laughs ''EAT THAT EMO'' but kakashi appears and hits him raikiri but it was a water clone, Zabe grabs his sword and slashes rika in half, but he falls for it rika replies giggling ''remember sharingan lets me copy you'' Zabe gets really pissed off and finally hits his point where he can't fight the way he is , his eyes go blood red and two black slits appear and his teeth begin to sharpen.

His voice sounds demonic ''you..Wanted me to fight well now I'll fight'' roars and the bodies are flung all over the place, sasuke eyes widen ''what...Is he this chakra it's just like naruto's is it even chakra''.

Rika stands there terrified thinking of a plan, not noticing that zabe comes flying at her and kicks her sending her flying, zabe roars with the might of a dragon causing the ground to crack, naruto gets really mad and his chakra increases to zabe's level, zabe's face gets a bit scared '' w-w-what you're a Jinchuriki too''.

Naruto replies with anger ''NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS MY FREINDS'', zabe laughs '' what's the point of friends they don't do anything for you they just hold u back'', naruto growls and as zabe laughs is punched and sent flying back, zabe growls '' U SON OF A...'' is punched in the stomach by naruto and sent flying up, he then flies and grabs his ankles and throws him to the ground, he lands and is on all fours.

Zabe gets up weakened and panting badly ''naruto....uzumaki... who are you and why do you care about them'' he falls to the ground panting still, naruto gets up '' dont you have any freinds'' zabe looks down ''sadly no i don't''

''why'' naruto replies confused, zabe looks at him '' why do I have to tell you'' picks cloak up wounded and puts it on disappearing into the bloody mist again.

Here is rika uchiha profile

Name: rika uchiha

Age 16

Bloodline sharingan

Jutsu the usual fire Jutsu used by the uchiha

Profile rika is the only other uchiha member, don't let her fool anyone she may look cute but just like sakura she's got a hell of a left swing and would probably kill you if you're not too careful, she can be fun to be around but don't annoy her over wise sasuke will end you.


	3. dawn of water

**Akatsuki meeting**

Zabe walks in the Akatsuki base, hacked off ''WHO THE HELL WAS GONNA TELL ME I WAS FIGHTING A JINCHURIKI''

Deidara replies with ''We were going to tell you about that''.

Zabe once again annoyed ''WHEN WHERE YOU...WHEN I WAS TURNED TO MULCH YOU IDIOTS YOU NOT EVEN WORTH MY F****** TIME...''

Suddenly he has soap stuck in his mouth and is washed out by Kisame '' Stop swearing now Zabemaru its bad don't make me wash out your mouth again''

Zabe vomits in the corner ''The horror ....the absolute horror''.

Pein clears throat ''Right now that is sorted out how did the mission go Zabemaru?''

Zabe head goes up and looks angry again ''IT WENT BAD LOOK AT ME I LOOK LIKE I WAS IN A TRASH COMPACTER.''

Pein ''Ok...ok calm down don't go insane on me'', Pein looks at the papers '' Ok so how did you do.''

Zabe replies ''Badly I got my butt kicked by a little girl, an emo, a pirate, a cow and a kid whom _someone _didn't tell me was a Jinchuriki so how the hell do you think I did!!!'' he stomps to his dorm and slams the door.

Pein replies writing it down ''Did ok for a beginner''

Kisame interrupts ''Hmmmm should we get him out?''

Pein thinks for a second ''Hmmmm yes good idea''

Kisame, Deidara and Tobi get up and try to get Zabe, Deidara says ''Hay Zabe you going to come out?''

Zabe shouts ''GO AWAY JEW''

Kisame pushes Deidara to one side ''Let me handle this.'' he clears his throat ''Zabemaru come on what's up''

Zabe replies ''Your face... its ugly''

Kisame gets angry ''RIGHT THATS IT LET ME AT HIM'' and is held back by Deidara.

Tobi walks up ''Let Tobi try..Tobi's a good boy'' Kisame and Deidara just stare.

Deidara says ''If he gets Zabeout i'll give you twenty ryo''

Kisame replies ''Alright he will never get him out though.''

Tobi says ''You want to go for dango''

Zabe opens the door and says ''Sure lets go''

Tobi replies with ''Yay lets go'.

**A few hours later Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and Zabe return to the Akatsuki base.**

Tobi says ''So you happy now?''

Zabe replies '' I'm ok'' walks to his room and begins to watch a film.

A few hours later he's still watching it when Tobi appears ''Hey Zabe-sempai''.

Zabe just looks ''What do you want you swirly idiot''

Tobi replies ''Want to go to Konaha''.

Zabe says ''Not really''

Tobi replies almost crying ''Please...''

Zabe gets annoyed ''No you swirly b...'' sees Kisame walking in and gets scared. Zabe replies ''Fine Tobi I will come to Konaha''

Tobi smiles ''Yay lets go now now'', Zabe replies with a sad look ''Sure....''.

Tobi ''Yay'' grabs his hand and pulls him to a bar in Konaha, Zabe replies ''Man...you sure know how to drag a guy.''

Tobi smiles ''of course i'm a goo...''

Zabe interrupts''Yes I know your a good boy'' sees Kakashi and growls ''Hey your the guy that i'm meant to kill'' Kakashi cuts both Zabe's arms off, quickly and swiftly, Zabe roars in pain ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you stupid piece of crap, you f...'' Tobi presses buzzer over Zabe's swearing.

''Give me that'' buzzer sounds ''RIGHT THATS IT'' Zabe bites the buzzer, shakes it like a dog, throwing it to the ground. ''RIGHT TAKE THAT YOU'' buzzer sounds, Zabe starts frothing in the mouth and stamps on the buzzer. After stamping on the buzzer for ten minutes ''HEY TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BUZZER'' buzzer is about to sound till its steps on another twelve times.

'Ok...not quite sane' Kakashi thought, momentarily looking up from his book. Zabe finally catching his breath ''Right...now that we are done with the evil buzzer...we can fight.''

Kakashi suprised ''With whose arms?''

Zabe looked perplexed ''Uhhh...mine?''

Kakashi smirks, holding Zabe's arms ''I dont think so''

Kakashi closes Zabe's fingers except the middle one which points up, Zabe gets annoyed ''I MEAN IT IF YOU PISS ME OFF ANYMORE IM GONNA END YOU''

Kakashi then pulls out a lit match, Zabe gets shocked ''You wouldnt'' Kakashi sets his arms on fire.

Zabe gets really pissed and runs at him kneeing him in the chest, and kicks him back, then jumps spinning into a dropkick Kakashi ''Bitch'' Zabe says as he glares down at Kakashi he turns and saunters away with his ''Come on Tobi to Akatsuki''

Tobi follows ''uhhh ok, bye bye Mr pirate guy''.

**Zabe and Tobi leave the battlefield and return to the Akatsuki base.**

Kakuzu stiches arms back on, Zabe being a baby ''ow ow ow ow ow''

Kakuzu snaps and shouts ''DONT BE SUCH A FUCKING BABY''

Zabe says scared''ok ok calm down jeez''.


End file.
